2007scapequestingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ernest the Chicken
Details Edit Walkthrough Veronica wants you to find her fiancé, Ernest. She says he entered Draynor Manor and hasn't come back yet. Enter the manor. If you want to see what happened to him, climb up the stairs and keep going up the floors until you reach the top. Talk to the professor , who will explain that Ernest was turned into a chicken. However, to change him back, the professor needs parts that were stolen and and are somewhere in and around the manor. Help him find a pressure gauge, a rubber tube, and an oil can. Pressure Gauge: To get the pressure gauge, you will need fish food and poison. Fish food is found on the second floor in the level-19 ghost's room, and poison is found on the ground floor near the kitchen. Look for these two items, and when you've obtained them, head east on the ground floor to the exit and pick up the spade. Go outside the manor through the east door and look for the fountain on the Southwest corner of the manor. Use the poison with the fish food so that it becomes poisoned fish food. Use the poisoned fish food with the fountain to kill the piranhas in the water to grab the gauge. Then, search the fountain to get the gauge. If you're wondering what happens if you don't use the poisoned fish food, and search the fountain... The result is that you get inflicted one damage, no matter what level or armor you are wearing. Rubber Tube: Look for the compost on the west side of the manor. Use the spade with the compost and you will get a key. Go back into the manor through the front entrance, and use the key with the door containing the room with the skeleton. If you're a low level, the skeleton will probably attack you. Just grab the tube and run out. If you are a high level, the skeleton won't attack you. Oil Can: There is a secret room in the manor. In the westernmost room on the ground floor is a book case. Click on it to push it and enter a secret room. Look for a ladder that leads downwards, and climb down it. You will be in the basement. There will be doors and switches around you. Follow these instructions to obtain the oil can. You will need to use your minimap. Note: If you mess up the following, pull levers until you can escape to the main room, and log out and back in. Pull lever A, pull lever B, enter the north eastern door, pull lever D, enter the south western door, enter the southern door, pull lever A, pull lever B, enter the north western door, enter the western door, enter the northern door, pull lever F, pull lever E, enter the eastern door, enter the eastern door, pull lever C, enter the north western door, enter the western door, pull lever E, enter the eastern door, enter the southern door, enter the southern door, and then enter the western door. You will now be in the room containing the oil can. Grab it, and leave the basement. Once you have left the basement you must pull the lever. Go all the way up to the top floor and talk to the professor . Give him the items and then Ernest will be turned back into a human. When Ernest is done talking, you will be done with the quest. Reward *4 Quest Points. *300 coins. Category:Quests